Chocolate Confessions
by Kiku Nakamura
Summary: Valentine's Day? Chocolate is always what girls get for boys that they love. "You're sweeter than any chocolate and you are the only person that I will ever love in this world." he said to me. Valentine's Day one-shot! ShadeXFine, BrightXRein


Chocolate Confessions

By: RiMa11

* * *

><p>Summary:<p>

Valentine's Day? Chocolate is always what girl's get for boys that they love. "You're sweeter than any chocolate and you are the only person that I will ever love in this world."

Author's Note:

Minna-san, konichiwa! Kiku Nakamura here! I am happy to be writing another fanfic! Since its Valentine's Day on the 14th I decided to create a fanfic for this occasion. This is my 3rd one-shot. I wanted to show some support for Valentine's Day… even though I don't have a valentine. Crescent you know why already… hehe. I decided to cut back from having a crush this year and focus on academics. So, now I hope you enjoy this story.

Disclaimer: Why would I write this if I owned and you should know what I mean by now… unless you are really that dense. No offense to dense people.

* * *

><p>Fine's POV<p>

I am so bored! There's nothing to do. I was listening to listening to _Listen To Your Heart… _by NTL on my iPod touch until someone came into my room. Well, Rein's and my room.

"Fine, get up! Let's make chocolate! I have to make some for Bright-sama!" Rein exclaimed bursting into our room.

"Why? You made Bright so much stuff already. Let's see, a scarf, yukata, handkerchief, cake, and so much more that I don't remember." I said complaining. I was just in my favorite verse of the song.

"How can you ask me such a question? Did you forget something? Tomorrow is Valentine's Day! Aren't you going to give Shade anything?" Rein asked being exasperated. I could tell by her voice.

I blushed when she mentioned that topic. Shade and I have been friends since grade school. I just realized these new found feelings a month ago. I started feeling electricity every time he held my hand to drag me somewhere, heat rush to my face when he got close to me, and my stomach always felt like someone was churning cake mix whenever we were in the same room or when he was talking to me.

I was scared to confess because I don't know what would happen if he rejected me. I really valued our friendship. I can't even imagine one day of us both avoiding each other.

"So Fine are, you coming with me to the royal kitchen? All the princesses are gathered downstairs already!" Rein practically screamed in the room. Man, she could be loud when she wanted. I knew she had this loud voice but I never expected her to use it right now, this time.

"I give in Rein. Bring me down stairs." I loosened up and let her drag me down. She made a mad dash for the kitchen. On the way down I thought I saw a glimpse of indigo-colored hair. Shade? No way why would he even be here? I quickly dismissed that thought when Rein suddenly halted in front of the kitchen. She let go of me and I think she might have gripped my wrist to hard this time because it was bright red.

I have been taken few culinary lessons with Milky on sweets. I excelled the chocolate techniques so I am confident I would do well this year in making chocolate. I'm pretty sure Rein needed those lessons. Instead she decided to take dance lessons so then she could dance gracefully with Bright on our sweet sixteen after dancing with father.

* * *

><p>~An Hour Later~<p>

Rein's POV

Fine's chocolates turned out so well. We made chocolate bon bons (truffles). She made one heart shaped out of white chocolate and then the other five were made of milk chocolate and a blend of dark chocolate in the shape of a sphere but the bottom was flat. She decorated the top with many different things that matched the chocolate.

Since I'm complimenting my twin sister's chocolate truffles so much there has to be something wrong with mine. Cross that out. Mine turned out bad. The shapes seemed to turn into a pool made out of chocolate. Fine said that it must've become like that because I put the temperature too high while melting the chocolate and temper it well enough. (A/N: OMG I am actually using Kashino Makoto's advice to Amano Ichigo from Yumeiro Patissiere.)

I'll just try again. I just might as well give it another try before tomorrow. I made another batch of chocolates and told all the princesses to critique. Fine and Milky said it was good so I guess I did well.

The rest of the day, the day before Valentine's Day, February 13, the girls and I decided to wrap up t5he chocolates. Fine said she was giving her chocolates to Shade which I'm pretty sure he would like from her. Altezza to Auler, Milky to Narlo, Lione to Satoshi, Mirlo to Akihiko, Sophie to Kei, the Seed princesses to their brother, and me to Bright-sama, of course.

"Rein, this chocolate is amazing! How did you make it? But it's not as beautiful and overwhelming as you." I heard Bright-sama say. He didn't technically say it, but he did say it in my head.

* * *

><p>~Valentine's Day~<p>

Fine's POV

Rein and I decided to confess our love for our crushes this year that we are 15 summers old. We planned to tell the other twin's crush to meet the other twin somewhere. Confusing isn't it. Bright and Rein are supposed to meet at the amusement park while Shade and I were going to the movies to watch a scary movie. We both like scary movies so I told Rein to tell Shade to meet me there.

Rein made me put on some make up. She personally put some light blush and sparkly pale pink lip gloss on me. She even put my hair down and curled it even more than it usually was. When I looked into the mirror I wondered if the reflection I saw was really me.

"Like how you look?" Rein asked with a smirk playing on her lips.

"Thanks Rein but what did you do to me?" I said. The clothes that she stuffed into my closet secretly were comfortable and cute at the same time. I was dressed up in a white dress shirt, a plain navy blue vest onto and a red plaid skort.

Rein and I got out of our room at the same time and headed in different directions to head t our meeting places. Me to the cinema on the east side of town near the shopping malls and Rein towards the west to the amusement park.

When I got to the movie theater I saw Shade by the ticket booth holding two tickets and waving me to him. All those symptoms of being love struck came back: electricity surging through, heat covering my face, and cake mix churning.

* * *

><p>~After the Movie was Over~<p>

We walked out of auditorium 5. We started walking out of the theater and headed for the park. After we got settled in swings did I start to dare talk.

"S-s-s-hade/F-f-f-ine, I… uh… have something to…s-say" we both said at the same time in unison.

"You can go first" I said to him.

"No, it's okay you can go" he insisted.

"Okay," I said defeated. "Shade, I made you chocolate," I said reaching into my tote to pull out the box of chocolate I made and handed it over to him, "Would you like to try some?"

"Sure," he answered and opened the box carefully and took the heart-shaped white chocolate and bit it. His lips turned up into a smile.

"There's actually also something else I want to tell you…" I said shyly looking down at the floor. "Shade, I-I-I-"

"I Love you." We said at the same time. I nearly burst from the happiness inside me.

I hugged Shade. Then we pulled away. My red eyes were locked in his blue eyes. We slowly closed our eyes and let our lips reach the others. It was light and we ended it in half a minute. His lips were so soft. There went my first kiss but it didn't matter. I knew he was the one who would make me happy so I didn't care.

For the rest of the day we walked hand-in-hand around the shopping area and smiled at each other often. When I got home Rein interrogated me about everything that we did before dinner in our room. It turned out that Rein and Bright had a very happy date. The boys or should I say our 'boyfriends' were in a guest room across from our room to rest for a while.

After we had dinner I walked Shade out of the house. Right before he left he said to me "You're sweeter than any chocolate and you are the only person that I will ever love in this world." Then he leaned down and kissed me good bye. That chocolate confession was what helped us get together I thought while walking back into the house.

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

Did you guys like it? Review and tell me. Is there something that I can improve on? Help me out and give a review. I wrote this up for you guys even though I have a report for Science Fair due Monday do you like me now?

Sayonara,

~Kiku Nakamura


End file.
